


Helado de vainilla

by crawlingfiction



Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [13]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mpreg, Romantic Comedy
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24383026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crawlingfiction/pseuds/crawlingfiction
Summary: Nadie en la oficina, ni los mismos Jongwoon y Ryeowook entienden como un embarazo puede ser tan desastroso para la estabilidad emocional y sentido del gusto gastronómico de Ryeowook.
Relationships: Han Geng | Hankyung/Kim Heechul, Kim Jongwoon | Yesung/Kim Ryeowook, Lee Donghae & Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: CrawlingComissions2019 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548679





	Helado de vainilla

**Helado de vainilla**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra de su rutina. En el cubículo chiquitito de su oficina, tecleando y reenviando los últimos correos del día. Jongwoon a su lado podía escuchar los refunfuños agotados de su compañero Donghae. Su inteligente amigo tenía la concentración de un niño de cinco, y después del almuerzo, el mal de puerco le mermaba las habilidades cognitivas. No podía culparlo, era de por sí un día aburrido. Aburrido como cualquier otro. Sin embargo, las polaroids pegadas con cinta en el monitor de su computadora le sanaban el agotamiento.

La sonrisa de corazón y ese cabello café, que a pesar de lo desordenado sostenía esa forma de muffin. Jongwoon sonrió como un idiota. Una palmada a la nuca le estrelló la frente al monitor.

—¡Heenim! —quejó a la vez Donghae, sobándose el pescuezo con un puchero. Jongwoon entornó los ojos al saber ya de quién se trataba.

—Tenía que quitarles la desconcentración, niños —encogió de hombros el supervisor Heechul, dándole un sorbo a su taza de café. Sí, esa negra con glitter que decía: Estrella del Universo. Donghae carcajeó. Era imposible que durase enojado más de dos segundos—. Tu mirando los mosquitos pasar y el otro babeándose como siempre, ¡qué mal! ¡qué mal! —volvió a sorber a ojos cerrados.

—Nadie te dice nada cuando haces eso con el chinito lindo del otro Departamento —replicó Donghae a lo que Heechul escupió su café, salpicándole la pantalla a Jongwoon.

—¡¿Qué dices!? —chilló estrangulado y con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Hangeng, el supervisor del Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales era, era, era, sí: su chinito lindo—. Espera… —enarcó la ceja y clavó la mano a la nuca del menor—. ¿Con que chinito lindo? —sonrió de una manera que le dio escalofríos al pobre Donghae—. ¿Sabes qué más se vería lindo? 

—¿Q-Qué? —balbuceó.

—Tu cabeza clavada en la asta de la bandera de la fachada —sonrió.

—¡Heenim! ¡N-No serías capaz! —chilló, asustando a los demás alrededor.

—Deja a Donghae tranquilo, Heenim —intervino Hyukjae, su mejor amigo. Donghae sonrió aliviado cuando Heechul le soltó. En un cruce instantáneo de miradas, ambos ruborizaron.

—…Luego le da pesadillas y se tendrá que meter a la cama de Hyukjae dongsaeng —Jongwoon dijo como quien no quiere la cosa. Heechul carcajeó y los dos sonrojaron hasta las orejas.

—¿¡Qué!? —chillaron al unísono. Hasta para eso tenían una conexión especial.

—¡Cállense! ¿quieren? —gruñó Youngwoon al otro lado—. Hay algunos aquí que sí quieren trabaja- ¡No, mentira! —carcajeó, acabando su malísima actuación de trabajador responsable—. ¿De quién nos burlamos ahora? 

—¡De Donghae! —dijeron todos, hasta el mismo Hyukjae.

—¡Hey! —quejó. Youngwoon dejó su cubículo y se sumó al grupito.

—¿Qué harán al salir? —propuso, apareciendo de dos palmetazos a la nuca a Donghae y Hyukjae—. ¿Vamos a beber?

El celular de Jongwoon sonó sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó rápidamente y descolgó la llamada.

—¿Aló? ¿Ryeonggu? —preguntó para de inmediato sonreír—. ¿Corazón, cómo estás? —Todos los demás entornaron los ojos al mismo tiempo—. ¿Cómo te fue en el obstetra? Oh, esas son buenas noticias… —soltó de esas risitas bobas que le provocaban arcadas a Youngwoon.

—De tanto verlo podría vomitar… —murmuró, llevándose el puño contra los labios.

—Que no sea a mi lado, por favor —Heechul se apartó un paso.

—Déjenlo. Está enamorado —sonrió Donghae, enternecido por la cara de idiota que tenía su amigo al celular.

—… De Ryeowook —añadió Hyukjae como si fuese muy necesario recordarlo.

—¿Qué? C-Cielo, no creo que… —rascó su nuca—. No, no, no es que me dé flojera. —Los gritos y chillidos retumbaban fuera del teléfono—. Bebé, no grites le harás daño al beb-. No, no te estoy siendo infiel… No… Sí, sí, ¡tengo los calzones blancos, Ryeowook, por dios! —Youngwoon soltó una risita, recibiendo un codazo de Heechul—. ¡No, no te estoy gritando! ¡S-Sólo hablo alto! 

—Pobre diablo… —suspiró Youngwoon.

—Sí, sí. Haré mi esfuerzo. Tu descansa —sonrió Jongwoon—. Te amo, dí que me amas. No, Ryeong, dilo… ¡Ryeowook! —gritó cuando el chico le colgó. Suspiró y se guardó el celular—. ¿De qué me perdí?

—¿De las salidas nocturnas con chicas lindas, tener vida social con nosotros y tu libertad? —preguntó por su parte Youngwoon—. Pero, además de eso, todo bien, amigo.

—Muy gracioso, Youngwoon —entornó los ojos, comenzando a guardar sus cosas y apagar los equipos—. Debo pasar por el supermercado, ¿alguno quiere el aventón o prefieren abandon-? —El portazo a lo lejos le hizo callar. Al subir la cabeza ya estaba absolutamente solo—. ¡Okay, ya entendí!

—¡Es que eres muy aburrido hablando de cosas de bebés! —gritó Youngwoon por el pasillo.

—¡Bueno, perdón por tener un bebé en camino! —replicó Jongwoon, colgándose de mala gana el maletín.

—No tuviste que haberle pinchado esos condones, Heenim —cuchicheó alguien.

—Quería ser tío.

Jongwoon casi se cae de boca.

—¡¿Qué!? ¿¡Cómo que pinch-¡? —corrió hacia la puerta, que se volvió a cerrar a sus narices—. ¡Heechul! ¡Heechul!

••••••

En el supermercado caminaba entre los pasillos, cada cual más desconectado al anterior. Y es que esa lista enviada por mensaje por su esposo era de lo más extraña: pollo, leche, galletas, cloro, salsa de soya, medio kilo de tomates, salsa BBQ y helado de torta suiza a cantidades industriales. Ni recordaba que existiera un helado con ese nombre, y el gerente tampoco al parecer. Ya había comprado todo, menos el fulano helado. Temiendo acabar decapitado por ello recorrió en auto dos establecimientos más, para simplemente recibir las miradas extrañadas de las cajeras.

¿Qué mierda era un helado de torta suiza? Ryeowook lo iba a volver loco. Jamás habría imaginado casarse con alguien tan extravagante como él. Podía recordarlo con claridad, mientras rebuscaba en los congeladores por ese helado raro. 

Cuando había sido recién transferido a SM Company acabó bajo la supervisión de Kim Ryeowook. A pesar de lo joven, enano y rostro de bebé del jefe en realidad era una fiera. Fue el periodo de prácticas más miserable de su vida. Y el más inolvidable. El exigente y sagaz Ryeowook le pateó el trasero y condenó sus mañanas, obligándole a llevarle café también. A los meses ascendieron a Ryeowook a otro cargo y creyó su vida por fin mejorar. Pero comenzó a extrañarlo. ¿Cómo podías extrañar a tu jefecillo que te reventaba la cabeza a carpetazos? Quizás era un masoquista y ya, pero acabó pidiéndole salir y…

—No. No tenemos de ese helado... El más parecido es este de vainilla clásico, ¿qué le parece? —la voz de la dependiente le sacó de sus pensamientos. Jongwoon parpadeó y sonrió torpemente, aceptando la oferta. Lo pagó y enrumbó el auto de regreso a casa.

Al llegar y con las bolsas en mano siguió recordando su vida con él. La primera cita fue un desastre y creyó su destino cantado. Pero Ryeowook fue quien le invitó después. Y quién también le devoró la boca en el karaoke con todos sus compañeros de trabajo mirando. El día más extraño y vergonzoso de su vida. También el más especial, sólo superado quizás por su boda. La noche de bodas para nada iba incluida en el paquete, porque se la pasaron vomitando ya que el pastel les sentó mal. Jongwoon que es fan asiduo a las películas japonesas de romance, no esperó que el amor en realidad fuese más de ayudarse a vomitar mutuamente, soportar nalgadas a lo loco, peleas tontas y morir de calor al dormir juntos. A pesar de ello, desde vomitar juntos a pelear por quién no bajó la tapa del inodoro, tenía su toque especial.

Se trataba de Ryeowook. Ese chiquillo déspota, peleón, rebelde, gruñón y a la vez tan noble, dulce y considerado que aún no dejaba de sorprenderse como la primera vez. Si eso no era amor, nada más podría serlo. Una versión mucho más realista, e igual de valiosa.

Abrió la puerta del pequeño apartamento que compartían.

—Ya llegu- —No terminó la oración cuando Ryeowook se le arrojó encima en un abrazo. Jongwoon lo atajó con torpeza y rio al intentar amoldar sus cuerpos—. No tan rápido, cielo. 

Ryeowook asomó la cabecita coronada de cabellos revueltos y arrugó la naricilla.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo que ser un bulto inútil, Jongwoonnie? —quejó alzándose de puntillas para mirarle mejor—. Estás flaco y eso, pero me siento estúpido abrazándote así… —enarcó la ceja al mirar hacia abajo. Su cuerpo estaba algo de lado para que pudiera abrazarle sin apachurrar su vientre abultado.

—Nada de bulto inútil —rio revolviéndole el pelo—. Un, bueno… un bultito —Recibió un golpe al pecho que le hizo carcajear—. Ten paciencia. Si te arrojas más fuerte ambos nos matamos —acunó sus mejillas regordetas—. Tu por la caída y yo aplast-

El agarre a su boca lo calló.

—Cuida esa boca o te la aplastaré, pero con mi pie —frunció el ceño, liberándose de un sacudón cuan animalito.

Ambos cruzaron el corto corredor hasta el comedor. El apartamento era pequeño pero acogedor a su manera. Jongwoon cuando soltero era un rotundo desastre, pero a punta de chanclazos a la cabeza aprendió a freír más que un huevo y no dejar los calzoncillos por ahí a la intemperie.

—¿Trajiste lo que pedí? —preguntó metiendo la cabeza dentro de las bolsas en la mesa.

—Conseguí de vainilla.

Ryeowook deformó su plácida expresión por terror puro. Revolvió las cosas en las bolsas hasta dar con el tarro de helado. Horrorizado se lo pegó al pecho.

—¡Regrésalo!

—¡Recorrí tres supermercados y no conseguí el otro!

—¡¿Cómo no habrá helado de torta suiza en Seúl!? —sacudió la cabeza, comenzando a lagrimear—. ¡Hay helado hasta de té verde, maldición! ¡Té verde, Kim Jongwoon!

—¡No lo sé! —encogió de hombros, turnando sus ojitos al helado y al drama de su esposo—. En primer lugar, ¿para qué me pediste todo esto?

—¿Acaso no puedo? —frunció el ceño—. ¡Digo, para ir yo por mi pie!

Jongwoon suspiró y posó las manos a sus hombros.

—Ryeowook, ya lo hablamos… Tu embarazo es delicado.

—¡Pero yo no soy para nada delicado! —quejó. Estar de reposo absoluto en casa sin hacer nada lo iba a enloquecer. Jongwoon recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo frente a él. A pesar del vientre regordete y cubierto por una enorme sudadera que llegaba a los muslos, todavía tenía una silueta atractiva. Esas piernas torneadas hasta lucían más jugosas por el ligero sobrepeso…

—Totalmente de acuerdo… —sonrió ladino, recibiendo un zape.

—¿Esa cara qué? Viejo morboso —se removió, mirando a otra parte por las mejillas calientes. Jongwoon se limitó a reír y alcanzar su rostro para plantarle un sonoro beso.

—Vamos a cenar.

—¡Sí, muero de hambre! —sin más se escabulló a la cocina.

—¡Pero sin correr, Ryeowook! —le persiguió preocupado mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

••••••

Cenaron entre risas y comentarios sobre el día para después lavar los platos. Más de una ocasión Jongwoon se aprovechaba para besuquearlo como quería desde temprano, y él sólo se retorcía como caracol en su sal. Tras Jongwoon tomar una ducha rápida, fueron a la habitación. Se derrumbaron juntos en la cama hasta que la hiperactividad de Ryeowook obligó a hacer algo más que abrazarse con sábanas encima.

—¡Iré por el helado! —saltó a calzar sus pantuflas—. Tu busca una película. ¡Nada de esas japonesas de amor, por favor! No quiero parir del aburrimiento.

—¡¿Se puede parir del aburrimiento?! —sobresaltó, pálido como una hoja de papel y a nada de tirarse de cabeza a llamar la ambulancia.

—Así de malas son que me creo capaz, sí. ¡Me voy! —y sin más, desapareció a la cocina.

Jongwoon suspiró y se puso a revisar el catálogo de Netflix. No era bueno escogiendo películas y eso Ryeowook lo sabía, por lo que sentía una presión extra en tan difícil labor. Elegir una película en Netflix puede ser un grato recuerdo o la ruina de la semana, sin exagerar. Mientras miraba entre los géneros, —huyendo obligatoriamente de su romance cliché japonés— recordó algo.

—Cariño, por cierto —dijo en voz alta, a sabiendas de que le podría escuchar por el pasillo—. Youngwoon dijo que Heechul nos había pinchado los condone- —se detuvo su plática cuando dos cuencos con helado se aparecieron frente a él. Jongwoon iba a sonreír y dar las gracias cuando un olor penetrante dominó su olfato—. ¿Qué...? Ryeong bebé… ¿Qué… es esto?

—Sirope —sonrió, sentándose a su lado y removiendo los pies al aire.

—¿Tenemos sirope?

—Sí… ¡Vamos, come! —Tomó una cucharada de su propio helado y lo comió tranquilamente. Jongwoon turnó sus ojitos al chico sonriente a su lado y el cuenco entre sus manos. Encogió de hombros y tomó un poco, llevándoselo a los labios.

Grave error.

Mandó a volar la cucharilla de un escupitajo.

—¡Maldición, Ryeowook! —Se levantó de golpe, tosiendo desmesurado. Miró al cuenco y chilló de horror—. ¡Esto es salsa de soya! ¡¿Lo es!? ¿Y esto también? —picó algo de ese espeso y fétido sirope con el dedo y lo lamió—. ¡Dios, no! ¡Es salsa BBQ!

—¡¿Qué tiene!? —con la cuchara en la boca le miró como si fuera él el loco.

—¿Para esto me pediste comprar todos esos condimentos? ¡Pensé harías un pollo horneado o algo! ¡N-No echárselo al helado! —carraspeó con la mano a la garganta, sintiendo náuseas de sólo imaginar una alita agridulce con harta salsa teriyaki y helado.

—¡Pero no seas malagradecido, cabezón horrible! —intentó defender—. ¡Está bueno!

—¡Es salsa de soya, por dios! —gritó—. ¡Y BBQ! 

Ryeowook frunció el ceño y se levantó, tambaleando un poco por el peso de su vientre.

—¡Bueno ya, no te lo comas! —dejó el cuenco y se fue rápidamente de la habitación. Jongwoon seguía sacudiendo la cabeza del shock cuando escuchó un portazo a mitad del pasillo.

Oh, no.

Fue hasta el baño y se acuclilló frente a la puerta cerrada.

—¿Ryeowook? —tocó con los nudillos—. ¿Ryeong? ¿Estás ahí?

—No.

—Ryeowook, ábreme —volvió a tocar mientras giraba el picaporte con el pestillo echado.

—No.

Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo.

—¿Estás molesto?

—No —volvió a decir.

—Entonces… —contó hasta cinco dentro su cabeza—. Si no estás molesto, ¿puedes abrirme?

—No.

Jongwoon suspiró otra vez. Esto iba para largo. Se recostó contra la puerta y pegó la parte trasera de la cabeza a ella.

—Son los antojos, ¿verdad?

Esta vez su esposo se tomó unos instantes más antes de responder:

—…No.

—Amor, las personas normales no le echan salsa de soya ni BBQ al helado… —intentó conciliar.

—¡¿Entonces soy anormal!? —golpeó la puerta, sacudiéndole la cabeza—. ¿¡Eso insinúas!? ¡Bueno, perdón por tener cinco meses de anormalidad adentro de mi de por sí anormal cuerpo!

—No le digas anormal a nuestro bebé, Ryeowook… —suspiró.

—¡Me dices anormal a mí! —replicó indignado. Sin embargo, suavizó su voz—. ¿Y si es algo sanguíneo? ¡Imagínate! —volvió a quejar—. ¡Otra rarita en tu vida!

—Ninguno de los dos es un anorm- —parpadeó y se giró en la puerta—. ¿Rarita? Espera… ¿Cómo que rarita?

Tras un pesado silencio, Ryeowook pateó la puerta.

—¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba!

Jongwoon rebobinó lo dicho dentro su cabeza una y otra vez, pero el resultado era el mismo.

—¡¿Cómo que rarita!? ¡Abre la puerta Kim Ryeowook! —ordenó sacudiendo el picaporte.

—¡Oblígame! —su voz quebró.

—¿Estás llorando? ¿Cielo? 

Un sollozo contenido le estrujó el corazón entre las costillas. 

—¿Tal vez? —su vocecita temblorosa vaciló—. Te odio. ¡Probablemente te asesine mientras duermes algún día! —volvió a sollozar de frustración. Ryeowook dentro del baño pegó la frente contra la puerta y se abrazó a su cuerpo rechoncho. Las hormonas lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿Cómo alguien tan elocuente y razonable como él se volvió un manojo de antojos y maldiciones? Bueno, siempre maldecía, ¡pero no llorando! Hasta para mandar a tomar por culo se tiene que tener elegancia, diablos. Lloriqueó encogiéndose contra la puerta.

—Cariño… —la voz rasposa de Jongwoon le quiso consolar. Ryeowook se pasó el puño debajo sus ojos llorosos y contuvo la respiración. 

—El helado era para celebrar… —finalmente confesó, sintiendo la mejilla caliente contra la madera—. El helado de torta suiza no está muy bueno, pero de ese tomamos en nuestra primera cita, ¿recuerdas? —sonrió con melancolía—. En esa heladería de mala muerte con sólo cuatro sabores disponibles. Tacaño… —rio, adormecido por su anterior llanto.

—Lo siento por no conseguir el que querías —dijo suavemente. Ryeowook sonrió y entrecerró los ojos. Aun con la puerta blanca de por medio, juraba que podía sentir el calor de su manita buscando la suya. Esa estúpida mano enana y tibiecita que amaba—. Puede que… con BBQ no esté tan malo, pero tenía mucha soya, cariño —dijo. Ryeowook carcajeó, sintiendo el interior caliente por esos ridículos intentos de darle la razón para no pelear—. BBQ sería como… un sirope de caramelo vaquero, ¿no? 

—Helado vaquero para celebrar… —sonrió.

—¿Celebrar qué cosa, Ryeong? ¿Qué íbamos a celebrar?

Ryeowook remordió sus labios y miró a su vientre. Frotó las manos sobre la sudadera y sonrió. Sí, claro que quería fuera un momento especial, pero con tener a Jongwoon y esas pataditas con él todo estaría bien.

—Nuestro bebé… —lagrimeó, porque para ser sinceros, aún no lo había asimilado por su cuenta—. Será una niña. Hoy por fin el doctor y yo la vimos. Le encantaba taparse —rio para de repente llorar. Las hormonas otra vez queriéndolo humillar—. E-Es igual de tímida que tu… —se cubrió el rostro con las manos, llorando en silencio.

Jongwoon estaba petrificado frente la puerta. Gruesas lágrimas pendieron de sus pestañas y sus labios tiritaron. Parpadeó una y otra vez, sin poderlo creer.

—¿P-Puedes abrirme? —atinó a decir apenas. Cuando el pestillo se desbloqueó, abrió la puerta. Ryeowook sentado en el suelo y con el rostro arrasado le miró. Se agachó delante de él y una sonrisa nerviosa floreció de su rostro pálido—. ¿Lo es? ¿Lo es?

Ryeowook con las mejillas encendidas asintió. Jongwoon tomó de su rostro y lo besó. Ryeowook sonrió contra sus labios, derramando todas las lágrimas atoradas por su bobo orgullo. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y asintió una y otra vez entre los besos que le colmaban el corazón de tanto calor, como la pequeña que pateaba dentro su vientre.

—Me vuelves loco, ¡diablos! —suspiró contra sus labios. Apretando sus mejillas, dejó besitos a su frente, nariz y barbilla antes de apretujarlo contra su pecho—. Y feliz, muy feliz…

—Tú también a mi… —cerró los ojos, empuñando su ropa—. Jongwoonnie… el helado con salsa de soya es rico… 

Jongwoon lo despegó de su pecho y sin dejar de sonreír le miró.

—Te amo, Ryeowook —ensanchó aún más la sonrisa y llevó las manos a ese bultito entre ellos. Sus ojos humedecieron al sentir bajo sus yemas una patadita. Ryeowook contuvo un quejido y se rio, posando su mano sobre la de su esposo—. Gracias por soportar tanto tu solo —besó su mejilla sin parar y volvió a abrazarlo—. Sé que es difícil, pero créeme. Te ves lindo así. ¡C-Como un pony preñado! —carcajeó eufórico. Ryeowook le golpeó.

—¡¿Pony preñado!? —quejó molesto. Sin embargo, otra patadita de su hija le pidió que no fuera tan severo con papá hoy—. B-bueno… —se rindió y pegó la frente a su hombro—. No estoy solo. Te tengo a ti…

Jongwoon rio.

—¡Tendremos una niña! —gritó con los brazos en alto—. ¡Debo publicarlo en mi Instagram, Facebook, Weibo y Twit--!

Antes de levantarse para ir corriendo a coger su celular, Ryeowook le tomó de la muñeca.

—¿Y si mejor vamos a celebrar en esa heladería? —sonrió a pesar de su párpado que temblaba por contener el enojo. Su esposo tenía un severo problema con las redes sociales—. Aún puede estar abierta. Me aburro aquí y quiero helado —le hizo ojitos de cachorro y está vez le funcionó.

—¡S-Sí! ¡Sí! —lo cargó de repente, haciéndolo gritar—. ¡Vamos! —corrió hasta la sala con el menor a cuestas. ¡Al demonio cambiarse por algo mejor que unos pijamas! En el ir y venir para coger las llaves y más, Ryeowook se estiró y agarró la botellita de salsa de soya en la mesa—. ¡Oh, vamos! ¡Ryeowook! ¡Deja eso! —reclamó tomando el abrigo del menor—. ¡Allá échale chocolate o algo así, no sé! —bufó asqueado mientras abría la puerta a empellones.

—¡Mi helado, mis reglas! —gritó con la botellita en alto y cerró tras sus espaldas.

Esa noche inolvidable, ambos cabezas dura tuvieron que ceder el uno por el otro. Ryeowook le echó media botella de salsa de soya a su banana Split de torta suiza y chocolate, y Jongwoon publicó esa aberración culinaria en todas sus redes sociales.

••••••

Heechul en pijama de Frozen y con rizadores en el pelo, removía los pies entre carcajadas y caladas de cigarrillo. En el sofá de al lado estaban abrazados Donghae y Hyukjae, dormidos de la borrachera. Esos mocosos no aguantaban el alcohol para nada. A su lado Youngwoon dejó su propio celular para asomarse y mirar. Su cara de asco y extrañeza por el post de Jongwoon era un poema.

—¿En serio no te arrepientes de haberle pinchado los condones, Heenim? —dudó, turnando sus ojos a la foto sonriente de la pareja y luego la selfie al helado, con todo y sus cincuenta filtros. Heechul dejó el cigarrillo en el cenicero y le pasó el celular en la mano.

—¿Qué dices? Seré tío gracias a mi amado Ryeong —se abrazó a sí mismo y cerró los ojos, ya imaginando la decena de vestidos de Anna que le compraría a la bebé de su mejor amigo—. ¡Y me divierto a expensas del idiota de su marido! ¿Cómo arrepentirme?

Youngwoon enarcó la ceja y leyó los hashtags de las fotos, finalmente cayendo en cuenta de algo atroz: “#ryeonggubabydejalasalsadesoya.  ㅠㅠ”

—¡Maldición, qué asco! —chilló regresándole el celular. No, eso no era sirope de caramelo—. Son tal para cual, sin duda…

—Hice bien en decirle a Jungsoo que pusiera a Ryeowook como su supervisor cuando empezó —jactó orgulloso por su más rara e imposible, pero exitosa creación. El bobito nuevo de la empresa con el tigre de bolsillo, ¡juntos! —. Tengo un ojo para el amor que te cagas, Youngwoon —alzó su botella de soju y brindó al aire.

—Pero al chino aún nada de nad- —un botellazo le quitó las palabras de la boca—. ¡B- ¡Baja eso, lunático!

—¡Dilo otra vez, bastardo!

Youngwoon corrió lejos de la furia de Heechul y el celular quedó abandonado en el mueble. En la pantalla relucía la foto de Jongwoon y Ryeowook en la heladería. No importaba el desaliñado pijama que usaban, ni la botella de salsa de soya al lado, mucho menos que Kim Youngwoon acabaría muerto esa misma noche. Lo único importante era el amor que ahora repartirían entre tres.


End file.
